Learning Termina: The Beginning
by tinyblonde11
Summary: This story is of Keaton in Termina learning all there is to know about it, and is accompanied by a little friend. Just an Adventure/Drama, no major fights until the next book... maybe.
1. 1: Leaving Clock Town

**Chapter 1**

It was the night of the Carnival of Time, and it was my first time out. My parents always said I had to wait until I was older, but they said I could go. They said they needed to "talk about something important", so I figured it had to do with Grampa Dotour stepping down from being mayor (some weird sickness, I think). My father has to step up now, and it's making me nervous. After him, I'll have to step up!

Anyway, the Carnival was stupendous! All the games in East Clock Town were free, the shops in West Clock Town were having huge sales, and most important, all the different races were here. This happens every year, and this is why I like the Carnival of Time. You see, when I grow up (besides be the mayor), I want to be a professor. And to do that, I need to be able to identify every key aspect of every race in Termina.

I pulled out my little notebook and tried to interview some of the races, but had absolutely no luck. The Dekus were too good to talk to "a pipsqueak like me" as one of them worded it. The Gorons couldn't see me, with them being so big and tall. The Zoras would have talked to me if they weren't so busy drooling over Lulu from The Indigo-Go's. I just put the notebook away and played the games to my hearts content.

After The Indigo-Go's performance and the fireworks, everyone went home. While I was walking home, I saw a lonely looking Deku walking with what seemed to be his parents. He just looked so sad, though, as if he would start to cry… He probably just didn't want to leave. He'll be fine, I thought, he just has to wait a year.

When I got home, my parents were sitting by the fire. They looked very serious. My father stood and said "We need to talk."

"Your not in trouble or anything," Mother said as I sat down, "We were actually talking about what you asked us a couple nights ago."

Earlier that week, I asked my parents if I could travel Termina to research the different races and their way of life. I told them, "You both know I can survive in the wilderness. And I'll be home before you know it!" They both told me they would talk about it, but I didn't think they would.

"We both thought about this very hard," Father said, "and we have come to the conclusion that you can go." I was so happy, I thought I would cry. I exclaimed, "Are you serious? You aren't kidding, right?" My father pulled out a small blade and a bow and said, "Do these happen to answer your question?" I got up and hugged both of them. This was possibly the best day of my life.

My mother gave me a small notebook and said, "Keaton, I want you to keep this as a journal, okay? Record everything you find interesting or peculiar, even if that means just recording the highlights of the day." After that, we went to bed, and all night I dreamed of the adventure.

The next morning, before I left, the whole town stood in South Clock Town. I did not expect how overwhelming this would be! There were hugs, handshakes, tears, even Mutoh had a hard time keeping the tears back. The guy from the general store seemed to have noticed my empty quiver, and gave me a bunch of arrows.

Finally, I left the town, wondering what would be in store for me out in Termina Field.


	2. 2: The Swamp Tourist Center

Chapter 2

When I stepped out, I first noticed the Southern Swamp on the horizon. After, I saw Termina Field full of life. The trees were a perfect green, so was the grass, and all the different wildlife were out. Different colored Chu Chus were out, but would not provide any food, and the Guays seemed somewhat small for this time of year. The biggest game in the area was the Takkuri, but was considered dangerous. I made my way toward the Southern Swamp and was immediately attacked by a green-colored Chu Chu.

* * *

**Chu Chus**

Chu Chus are very protective and will attack when approached. They are made of a transparent, gelatinous material and will absorb food or items to attract prey. Unfortunately, their lack of any bones whatsoever makes it very easy for them to be killed and provide liquid refreshment for any other animals.

* * *

This one seemed to have a bottle inside of it, so I split it in half with the blade. The empty bottle fell to the ground and I picked it up. I put this in my traveler's bag and continued onward.

Before the entrance to the swamp, there was an old carving on a stump. It depicted a small, imp-like character and two fairies. I made note of this as an oddity and continued forward.

After an interesting attack from a Bad Bat (it swooped down and almost went off with one of my boots!), I reached my destination in the swamp. In front of me was a place with a sign that read "Swamp Tourist Center". I decided to stop in there to ask for directions to the Deku Palace.

For a tourist center, this place wasn't very busy. It was really just a man behind a counter reading something and an old lady behind a booth. I walked up to the man behind the counter and asked, "Excuse me, sir, but would you happen to have a map of th-"

"For the last time, Tingle, I don't want a FU- Oh, I am so sorry! My son sells maps, and he's always asking if I need one. Now, what can I get for you?"

I stood there in awe and shock at what he was about to say. I just cleared it away from my head and asked, "Do you, by any chance, have a map of the Southern Swamp? I need to make my way to the Deku Palace and I have no idea where it is." The man bent down behind the counter and rummaged through some things. He rose back up with a map that was drawn very well for the complexity of the area. "This is one of the maps my son drew," he said, "They're good, but he has already given me too much to store. The only way to get to the Deku Palace, though is to use the Swamp Boat Tour." I thanked the man and walked over to the booth.

The poor old lady was asleep. I would be to, since this place looks like it hasn't seen a decent customer in months. I politely woke her up and she opened her eyes a little. When she saw me, her eyes widened completely and she jolted her head up.

"Welcome! Have you come for a cruise?" the old lady asked quite loudly. I said, "Yes, I actually need to get to the Deku Palace." She seemed to be thinking and finally said, "Well, you know, you're the first customer I've had in a while, and we aren't going the whole way around, so I think I'll let you go for free." Good thing because I hardly had any Rupees on me at all, only about 15 I found in the grass. I thanked her and met her in the boat outside.

This woman was ancient! Her hair was almost as white as the pearl earrings she was wearing. She had on a black robe and a band in her hair that said "Koume", which I found strange (Koume is a pickled plum for those who don't know). She climbed onto the boat, pulled out the oar on the side and started to row.

The swamp was very clean for a swamp. The waterfall we passed by seemed to have been very pure water, so I bottled a little of it and we continued. After the waterfall was a strange part, with 5 or 6 very large Rafflesia plants. The most fearsome part was the Big Octorock Blocking the entrance.

* * *

**Big Octorocks**

Big Octorocks are mislead to be a subcategory of Octorock, but are actually the "older" Octorocks. Mostly found in the waters of Southern Swamp, they tend to nest in caves to protect their fragile eggs from cracking or breaking. There, they release a highly toxic fluid that, in all, can kill 4 human adults. For some unexplained reason, they do not spit rocks. They are also the main diet of the Deku.

* * *

"Stop!" I yelled, "You're going to hit it!" She merely laughed. "Silly child, the Deku keep these as guards. They'll move for me because of the tours!" And just like she said, the big, hulking mass of purple moved for the little, wooden boat. The inside of the cave was covered in Octorock eggs. And on the other side, there lay the Deku Palace.


	3. 3: The Experience At The Deku Palace

Chapter 3

I stepped off of the boat and thanked Koume for the ride. I gave her my 15 Rupees as a tip and she cheerfully took it. She rode off, humming a merry tune, and so did I. Not only had she gotten money, I had found a shiny new Red Rupee in a patch of grass. An easy win-win situation (I felt kind of bad, though)!

I walked into the front gate and stared in awe at the castle. A large, fortified wall surrounded the large castle which also seemed to act as a small city complex. Where there was rumored to be the King and Queen's Inner Gardens were now large building-like structures, almost like giant inns or apartment buildings. The only way to get to the castle was across a bridge, and the end, two Deku Scrubs guarding the entrance.

* * *

**New Race: Deku**

**Related Element:** Wood/Forest

**Habitat:** Swamps, forests, highly protected areas

**Looks:** Flexible wooden skin, grass or leaf-like hair, leaf-like clothes

**Overall Personality:** Carefree, proud, protective

Deku Scrubs mainly live in nests or Deku Flowers, noticeable by their pink or golden petals. When not here, they stay at a nearby fortress or castle. Ranks are given to them, Deku Scrubs being like guards, Mad Scrubs being soldiers, and Deku Elites being the Royal Family. They spit Deku Nuts or Seeds and are rumored to be somewhat racist.

* * *

"Stop!" ordered the 1st Deku Scrub. The 2nd Deku Scrub said, "This is the palace of the Deku Kingdom. Only those on official business may enter!" I reached into my traveler's bag and pulled my Professor-In-Training Learner's Pass (my parent's threw it in my bag, probably knowing that I'd encounter these guards. I noticed it when I put that bottle in my bag.). The 1st Deku Scrub leaned closer for a better look. After he was done reading, the two guards moved off to the side and the 2nd Deku Scrub said, "Follow this hall to go straight to the Royal Palace. The entrance to the left leads to the Community Building and the entrance to the right lead to the Deku Housing Complexes. Any destroyed or stolen property will be fined for 200 Rupees. You may stay for a maximum of 3 days." I thanked them and entered the large wall.

It was like stepping into a completely different world. Deku left and right were talking to one another, running about and (unfortunately) looking straight at me. One of them whispered to the other, "Wow, I haven't seen a human since The Moon Crisis!" I ignored the onlookers and made my way to the Community Building to take some notes on their forms of entertainment.

Inside the building was a lot like East Clock Town. Over on the left and right sides were gaming buildings, shops, a small clinic and a lone weapons shop. Towards the back were the community event centers and a large dining room. There was an upstairs deck area which was probably used by guards to check outside. I made note of these and entered the Dining Room.

It was around lunchtime, so there were lots of Deku sitting at the long, wooden table. Most were sitting at the end toward the kitchen, except for a little Deku Scrub sitting away from everybody else. I decided to sit across from him, but first I wanted to order. I hadn't eaten since I left Clock Town. I walked up to the counter and was almost immediately questioned by the Deku behind the counter.

"Excuse me, sir," he asked, "but are you supposed to be here?" I pulled the pass from under the little notebook and showed it to him. He looked at the pass and said, "Oh! Someone told me to look out for a human. Well, if it's for science, I'm up for it. Now, what can I get you?"

Lots of the things on the list didn't sound very appetizing. But like he said, if it's for science, I'm up for it. I ordered the Octorock Stew and he gave me a bowl with, well, Octorock Stew in it. I thanked him and walked over to my seat. Like I said, I sat across from the little Deku Scrub, and I noticed that he was the Deku from the Carnival of Time.

Closer up, I could get a better look at him. He had green, leaf-like hair partially folding over his face and a long, green hat that I noticed had touched the floor when I came in. He still seemed sad, his eyes looked so empty, as if he were just a shell. I just felt so bad for him, I needed to ask.

"I'm sorry, but are you alright?" I asked. He looked up at me (I now saw he was young, only about 10 or 11) and looked back down at his plate and he said, "I'm fine…" He actually looked somewhat sick.

"Are you sure? You aren't looking so hot." His head shot up from his fixed stare at the table and angrily said, "I said I'm fine!" He actually surprised me a little. "I'm sorry," he said, "I-I didn't mean to…" He got up and ran outside. I got up and followed him out.

He ran out of the Community Building, through the hall and into Deku Housing Complexes. He and I ran through the halls, and it resembled the Stock Pot Inn my mother's family owned very much. He got to the top of a staircase and turned right fast, almost tripping. When I got to the stairs, a door labeled "R204" slammed and I ran up to the door.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you," I told him through the door, "but, please, just let me see if I can help!" There was a strange silence, like the silence after a fight. After a little while, I heard from inside, "Alright, fine." The door was pulled open a little and I let myself in.

The little apartment was small, only one room. There were two beds in the back, one was small and unmade, the other big and perfectly tidy. In the middle sat a table with four chairs around it, the little Deku sitting in the one on the left. I sat on the one closest to me. I said, "Now, can you tell me your name?"

"…Link. I was named after the guy who supposedly saved the Queen." He didn't really look at me directly, but kind of past me. I now noticed that his parents didn't seem to be here. I looked at him and asked, "I'm Keaton, named after my dad's favorite mask (he laughed a little at this). Now, are you're parents out? Can I talk to them?" Link tensed up a little. He started to look sick again.

"Well…" he started, and he took a deep breath. "…No." I was a little confused.

"Can you tell me why?" He tensed up even more. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"It's alright," I said as comfortingly as I could, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Link looked up from the table and announced, "But the strange thing is, I kinda want to. I don't know why, but I just feel… comfortable talking to you." He took a deep breath and started his story.

"A couple night ago, my father, who was a guard, was patrolling the main hall. Me and my mother were in here getting ready for bed. Suddenly, the door opened and my father told me and Mom to hide. I hid under my bed, facing the door, and I saw my mother walk up to my father to ask what was going on." I could see tears welling up in his eyes. "And then, all of a sudden, some human came… and took them away… I looked out the door…" He couldn't hold the tears back anymore. He slammed his fists on the table and yelled:

"I SAW THEM BE KILLED!"

And he cried as hard as he could. I didn't know what to do. I felt so bad for him; he saw his parent's death! Then I remembered a song that always made me feel better. My mom called it the Song of Healing, and she sang it every time I felt bad. I started to hum it. I hummed it just like my mom would. It always reminds me that every person, no matter who they are, has a darker side. A side that's been hurt in some way. But it also reminds me that there's still hope. Like even though the scars on their heart are theirs to hold, there's someone or something that can still save them. Something that can still set them free from their prison underneath the vision of themselves they hide behind. And slowly, just I would, Link slowly drifted to sleep. I picked him up, wiped the tears from his face, and put him in the smaller bed. While he slept, I pulled out my journal and wrote down all the events of the day.

It was 3:26 when I started.

"Hey, Keaton… You're drooling on my table." My eyes fluttered open and I noticed that my slobber was all over my face. I wiped it off and just realized I wasn't home. Link was standing next to me, and he looked sleepy (I wonder if I was snoring?). I checked the clock and it was 7:53. I had slept for almost 5 hours! And I also realized I was starving.

"I want to thank you, Keaton," Link said, "Whatever song that was made me feel so much better." And then his stomach grumbled. I laughed and said, "Guess I'm not the only one! How about we go eat?" We left the little room and went to the Dining Room. We were scolded by the cook for leaving the table with full plates.

After filling on cold Octorock Stew as our punishment, we went to play the games. I was really lucky to find that we both had 20 Rupees and the 3 games were only 5 Rupees. I got to know Link a little better. I found out that he was joyful, he obviously liked to gloat, and he was an excellent aimer when it came to archery. He told me a lot about the Deku, like that their evolution had made them develop stomachs. He told me that they can also feed off of sunlight, but only in emergencies. "I only wish I could taste sunlight," he wondered. "I bet it would taste like amanatsu." Oh yeah, he also has quite the imagination.

That night, we went back to Room R204. He let me stay the night since I told him I would be leaving the next day. He looked like he had something on his mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing… I was just thinking… Oh, never mind." He actually looked sort of embarrassed. We sat down on the beds across from one another.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me," I told him. Link looked at me and asked, "I was wondering… Can I go with you on your journey?"

"Wow. Are you sure? I mean, you're leaving the whole palace behind," I said.

"Yes, I know," he answered, "That's what I want to go. I just want to try and sort things out. I'll be able to find out what I might want to do with my life!"

I thought about this for a little bit. This would be good for educational purposes, to see how a race would survive out of their original habitat. And hey, it's always good to keep your friends close.

"Well?" Link asked impatiently. I took a deep breath and said, "Okay." He was jumping for joy instantly. I told him, "But if you want to go with me, we have to get up early to set you up with some gear and catch the boat , alright?" Link agreed and we both went to bed.

The whole night, I dreamed about eating amanatsu oranges


	4. 4: Andrea

_Chapter 4_

I woke up around 5:45, earlier than Link. I woke him up and he sluggishly got out of bed. "Come on," I said, "It's only 6:00. I have to interview the King, and in the meantime, you need to get ready to leave, alright?" He nodded his head slowly. I gave him a list I made before I woke him up of all the necessities for the journey. I grabbed my little notepad and headed for the Royal Palace.

The traffic in the hall wasn't as crowded as yesterday. Not many people had to go to work at six in the morning. I walked up to the guard in front of the Palace, but he stopped me.

"No one is to enter the King's Royal Palace!"

"Hold on, I set up an interview after I got here, though." The guard seemed perplexed. "I don't remember any such thing. Anyway, I cannot allow any humans into the chamber after what happened a couple days ago. All the non-human races had suffered a loss on that night, you know. Two Deku were killed here that night! I will not let that happen to our royalty!"

That's right, I thought. Some psycho living in the desert claimed he was possessed by some ancient warlord. The judge claimed it as an act of genocide and sentenced him to death. I also remembered that I never did set up an appointment with the King.

"Well, I can help you," said a small voice which just happened to be Link. I turned around and noticed he was holding an almost full bag. He put it out in front of him and said, "You gotta help me first. I have no absolutely money on me!" I laughed and remembered that the only thing on the list that needed to be bought (a traveler's map, a must for all adventurers) cost exactly 20 Rupees, which was all I had on me. So I quickly and somewhat greedily decided to not worry about the map. I thanked the guards for letting me stay and for letting me take Link along with me. We left, both with a glad and relieved gleam in our eyes.

After a few minutes, our boat arrived. The tours seemed to have gained some sort of popularity in the past day, seeing two people on the boat. One was a tall, slim man sitting in the top left corner of the boat, taking lots of notes on his surroundings. The other was a young woman only a few years older than me, maybe 16 or 17, who was sitting in the top right corner. I didn't bother disturbing the man, so I sat next to the woman and Link sat next to the man, facing me.

The woman was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt with a small, eye-like design on the shoulders. Her skirt reached down to about her knees and was a milky white. Her boots were light brown, short, and had the same design on the shin as her shoulders. Her hair was brown and a little longer than shoulder length. She sat with her hands on her knees and greeted me with a smile.

"Hello!" she greeted me in a mildly perky voice. "I would say 'Nice day we're having,' but it looks like it could rain any minute!" I nodded and said, "Yes, it does, unfortunately. I'm Keaton." I held out my hand and she shook it, saying, "I'm Andrea, but you can call me Ann. And who's this cute little fellow?" she asked, looking at Link. He started to blush a little and he quietly said, "Um, I-I'm Link." She smiled and replied, "Shy one, aren't you? My brothers are like you, so don't try to deny it!" Personally, I don't think he was trying to deny it.

The boat took off and Koume was humming a merry tune. Link almost fell forward onto his face, but I caught him just in time. Ann laughed at the little scene, and the man even noticed the little fall. He turned around, and I saw that he had on a white and blue striped shirt under the lab coat and was wearing light green pants.

"Excuse me kids, but I have to work on something very important. Do you mind trying to keep calm?" When he turned around, I noticed the paper he was working on:

_Paranormal Research_

_Professor Carter Anton_

"I know you!" I announced, "You're Professor Anton, right? You moved out of Clock Town a while ago to research the graveyard in Ikana Canyon." He seemed astonished that I remembered.

"How did you remember? You were probably only an infant when I left!" I nodded my head. "Yes I was," I replied, "But you're famous for your work all over Clock Town. I've been a fan of yours since I was small. In fact, I plan on being a biologist when I grow older, and I wondered if I could ever talk to you for advice."

"Well, I'll tell you what," Prof. Anton said, "If you ever stop by Ikana Canyon, feel free to talk to me. They've fixed all the openings, so people can enter and exit the canyon as they choose." About this time, a bloodcurdling scream coming from Ann's mouth filled my right ear. I just happened to notice that the Big Octorock guarding the exiting gate decided to be "playful" and put one of it's tentacles on the woman's face. Her cry was so loud, it made Koume's hair frizz. Link had fallen back and nearly fallen off the side of the boat. Ann was shaking and there was a translucent green goo all over the right side of her face. She turned to me and said something which I will remember for years to come:

"I really hate Octorocks!"

"I can see that," I said, clearing out my ears of any loose blood. Prof. Anton just laughed. He said, "I've heard worse from my daughter." Link got up and (hopefully) jokingly said, "I think I've heard worse from a pack of Keese!" On the way out of the cave, Koume slapped the Big Octorock on the tentacle and told it that it was a "bad boy." I pulled out my notebook and wrote:

**Note To Self: In fear of losing hearing, never take Andrea with you when taking a swamp cruise**

When we got off the boat, Koume offered to tend to Link's wound. When he fell, he knocked his head off of the side of the boat, leaving a noticeably large bump and a small cut on the back of his head.

"I have just the thing to fix that," she said and she went behind her counter to look for something. Ann and Prof. Anton walked up to the counter to pay for the ride.

"I'm very sorry for hurting your little friend," she told me. "I really didn't expect that to happen. I've been terrified of Octorocks since I was a little girl."

"Don't blame yourself, Ann," I told her, "Blame it for the problem. And besides, I'm sure we'll all be laughing about this in the future!" Ann smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right. Well, I gotta go, so I'll see you later!" She turned to Link and told him, "I hope you feel better!" She then kissed the bump on his head, surprising him. He quickly got a smug look on his face. Ann left the building and Koume came out from behind her counter holding a bottle with a red potion in a bottle.

"Here it is," she said, "Have him drink about a quarter of the bottle and he should be fine. You can keep the bottle when you finish it, and I'll give you a recipe for the potion for later." I thanked her for helping out and gave it to Link. He hesitated at first, but he sipped it down and proclaimed it tasted like Animray Insta-Primer. Immediately, the swelling had receded and the small cut on the bump had healed. We thanked Koume for her services and left.

Link bragged the whole way out about the kiss.


	5. 5: Bad Bat Delight

Chapter 5

We got to the area where I was almost robbed of my boot. Link was still bragging about that kiss Ann gave him. I tried telling him it was just to make him feel better. He replied with, "Well I can tell you, it made me better all right!" He looked up toward the top of a large tree and stopped in his tracks.

"K-K-Keaton? I-I think we should r-run…" Link said in a petrified voice. I looked up just in time to hear the high pitched screams of the Bad Bats.

* * *

Bad Bats

Bad Bats are the biological "older cousins" of Keese and are extremely protective of their environments. These bats are spread throughout Termina and are easy to find and hunt for an adventurer with a bow and arrow due to their slow speed. It is been proven that there is an 80% chance the venom in a bite from a Bad Bat can cause flu-like symptoms.

* * *

There were about seven or eight flying straight at us. I took out my blade and tried to slash at them. "Run!" I commanded to Link, and he booked it over to a small cove in the wall. I had gotten three down by the time he left and had been bitten twice. I decided to run for it, too, feeling the fatigue and headaches settling in. I went into the cove and drank a quarter of the Red Potion, curing the symptoms and the bites.

"Are you all right?" Link asked me. After I drank the potion, I said, "Yeah, I'm fine now. Now, help me bring in breakfast." He looked absolutely disgusted by the thought.

"You think I'm gonna eat BAT? And poisonous ones, too!" he complained. I rolled my eyes and said, "I've eaten Bad Bat before, and you have to take out the venom gland before you cook it anyway."

"Well, if we're cooking it, that's a different story!" he proclaimed. "In fact, as an apprentice of the Master Chef in the Deku Dining Hall, I've learned a few things." That put a relieved smile on my face; I can't cook for crap. So I went out and helped Link gather the Bad Bats. When we had collected the three remains, it started to rain. We ran away from the little cove and into the main field where there was a large, Conestoga wagon-like wood covering to seek shelter in.

I had to get wet because stupid me forgot firewood. Oh well, I thought, at least I'm getting myself clean. I went back to the Bad Bat Tree (they had left now due to the rain) to collect some twigs and branches, and I also found some rocks to keep the fire in one place. I brought them all back to the shelter and set them up in a fire-pit-like fashion.

Link started by getting rid of the venom gland in the creature's throat. All the cutting and slicing was all too gross for me so I went over to the entrance and practiced my ocarina. I had gotten this for my birthday, and my parents said I was a natural. They got me a small ocarina called a tai chi pendant, which has only six holes, and it was in the range of G4-B5 in Soprano. I practiced a song called "Bright Fields", an upbeat tune made by one of Clock Town's more famous ocarina players. I was playing it slower than usual, but I think it sounds nice with the mellowed tempo. Link decided to listen while the bats roasted.

"You're pretty good," he told me. "When did you get that?"

"I got it for my birthday a while back. I guess I'm pretty good, but I only know 4 songs," I answered. He looked back at the food, which smelled just right (he had stuck them in the fire so they would "roast faster"). He looked outside, thought for a second and said, "Well, it doesn't look like the rain will let up for a while, so if you can, could you play a little after we eat?" I nodded and he smiled. He went over and finished up the recipe, and I got up to eat.

I don't know how he did it, but Link, an 11 year old Deku Scrub, managed to make bat taste like chicken. Not even the cooks in Clock Town could do that! I stuffed my face with the 1½ chicken-bat that I got, while Link stared in awe how fast I ate, or maybe he was scared I would eat his share. After he finished, I pulled out the ocarina and played one of the longer songs I learned, called "The Sixth Station". It's sort of a sad song, but the message means basically that whatever hardships you encounter in your journeys, you will always reach your goal, or in this case, your sixth station.

I also played the "Bright Fields" I was practicing earlier and what many in town call the "Clock Town Theme", which was made a while back by one of the first ocarinists. Then I came to the Song of Healing, the song that my mother sang, when suddenly I was interrupted by a shot of lightning right outside the covering. A small fire started and Link went into a frenzy of panic.

"AHHHH! Oh my God! We gotta leave! But where can we go? Oh no, It's on the covering! Get out, get out, GET OUT!" he ordered me. We ran as fast as we could to a small tree about 100 feet away. We watched as the large covering burned to the ground and the rain put out the rest of the flames. All that was left were small traces of wall and charred grass. The rain slowly stopped, but the clouds stayed, telling my instincts that it will rain shortly. I quickly checked to see if all the stuff in my traveler's bag was still there.

"…Where's my permit?" I asked myself. And as if the gods had played some sort of bad joke on me, a shredded and burnt piece of paper floated on the wind. It flew toward me and I plucked it out of the air. A small message read:

Professor Shikashi

I was horrified! The slip that gets me into almost anywhere was burned to a crisp! I couldn't believe it. Link looked a little worried, too.

"Keaton, what's the matter? You look-" I cut him off with an aggravated growl. I paced around the tree, thinking of what to do now. When I got back to Link, I said, "Link, this is terrible! I lost my permit, so I have no idea what to do now!"

"That was from that professor guy, right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Does he happen to live in a giant blue dome?"

"Um, I guess, but how do you know that?" I questioned him. He then pointed behind me, and I proceeded to look. Just as he said, there was a blue dome dotted with stars and constellations. Above was a large, chrome-colored telescope on top. This was once known simply as the Astral Observatory, but some time after The Moon Crisis, it merged with all the other sciences in the land. It then changed it's name into the confusing name of The League of Science and Technological Development: Astrological Headquarters (TLSTDAH, which is pronounced like tells-ta).

"That's it!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. All I had to do was go and ask for another one. If I brought him evidence that this one was destroyed, I was positive that he would give me another for free. I told Link to follow me and I almost sprinted to the observatory, completely relieved and exited to meet one of my idols face-to face.


End file.
